Immortalized
by AlyxxTheGreat
Summary: The pink princess becomes a creature of the night, and the vampire queen wishes to test out her new form.


"I'm ready."

She's a great actress, but she can't fool me. Her eyes are anxious, her tone confident, but as I inhale, the scent of fear fills my nostrils. Still, who wouldn't be afraid? She's about to die.

I wrap slender grey fingers around the back of her neck and lean in, softly kissing the tender pink flesh covering her jugular vein. Her pulse quickens under my lips, and a mixed feeling of dread and hunger jolts through me.

"Are you sure?" I whisper. She responds by pressing my head against her neck. I breathe in and out shakily, finally parting my lips slightly. My fangs sink into her skin, causing her to gasp in pain. I hate myself for doing this- but it's too late. If I don't finish what I started, she'll die for good.

I remove my fangs from her neck as she trembles, my lips clamped firmly over the open wound. I begin to suck- not the blood, but the delicious red color in it. A grey mark spreads from the wound and moves outwards, spanning all the way to her chest. I am overcome with the desire to drink, and momentarily forget exactly who I'm drinking from. All I care about is the sweet taste of red filling my mouth, and the gasps and moans of my victim that end in a bloodcurdling scream.

Finally, she goes limp in my arms, and I pull away. The adrenaline leaves my system, and I am faced with the sight of my lover unconscious in my arms. Her once rosy skin is now stone grey like mine, but tinted more purple than blue. She's still beautiful, unblemished save for the fresh scars on her neck. I smile sadly.

A moment later, her weight feels considerably lighter in my arms. Her eyes flutter open, gleaming with fresh crimson color. I let go of her, and she hovers next to me. Her expression lights up in surprise and joy as she sails around my living room.

"Marcy... This is great!" she exclaims, gliding clumsily toward me and smashing our faces together in an attempt at a kiss. I return the favor, wrapping my arms around her thin waist and snaking my forked tongue inside her mouth.

"This is what you wanted, right?" I ask tentatively, pulling away. She chuckles and pulls me closer.

"Of course! I can make so many scientific advances in an eternity! Oh... and I get to be with you forever," she gushes, kissing my neck. I grin with relief. All I want is for her to be happy, and I'll be happy too. My eyes wander hungrily over her changed body, taking in every last detail. She seems to know what I'm thinking.

"Let's try out this new vampire body, shall we?" the princess purrs.

She leans up and presses her lips to mine forcefully, newly grey hands traveling up the back of my shirt and fumbling with my bra hook. I lean backwards, holding us in a hovering position similar to laying down, and undo the hooks on her dress. Our chests are free in a few quick motions, and soon she's flicking her tongue around my left nipple, kneading the other with clawed fingers. Her body temperature now matches mine, no longer uncomfortably warm. I let her gown fall all the way to the floor, along with her underwear.

Her hips suddenly buck up against mine, instinctively searching for friction. Cool lips leave my breasts and she turns around, wrapping long legs around my neck so that her throbbing pussy is completely facing me. Greedily, my lips latch onto its folds, and I move my tongue over her sweet spot repeatedly. With the transformation, even the slightest touch is magnified, so her orgasm spills instantly into my mouth. It still tastes like sugar.

"Sorry," she mumbles, but it doesn't matter. Round two had already started. I continue to suck and lick at that spot as she literally tears my jeans off with her new claws, ripping my panties to shreds. She sucks at my soaking pussy, shoving her tongue up into my folds. She shape-shifts so that the tongue completely fills me, reaching new heights of pleasure. I forget about her in the heat of the moment, and am reminded when she shoves herself back against my mouth. I enter and fill her with my tongue the way she does for me, and set a quick and steady pace of thrusts. She matches time perfectly. I bet she'd be a decent drummer.

Suddenly, I feel her tongue leave me, and is replaced with something much bigger and just as wet. I gasp as a similar appendage enters my asshole, without any warning at all. I look down and realize that my lover's body has sprouted several tentacles, two of them thrusting inside both my entrances. I chuckle. When feeling intense pleasure, I, too, have the tendency to shape shift.

I return the favor and sprout some extra appendages of my own, letting the tentacles slither into her from both ends. A couple more wrap around her breasts, teasing the hardened nipples. Moans of pleasure let me know that I'm doing good. Finally, we both climax, and our tentacles retract. We hover still, dripping onto the carpet. She glides quickly to me and gives my pussy a long lick to clean up any extra. Neither of us are tired. There's no need for her to fall asleep in my arms anymore.

Still, it feels nice when she embraces me, tangling our naked limbs together. It will take me a while to get used to her pewter skin, but she is as beautiful as ever. I lay one last kiss upon her forehead before retrieving our clothes from the floor.

"You don't regret anything, right?" I clarify.

"Of course not," she reassures me, slipping her dress back on.

"Good. Now go make some major scientific advances!"

"Bye, Marcy." A roll of the eyes, a smile, and she's gone- but never from this earth.


End file.
